


What Really Happened

by Eternal_writes



Series: Drarry One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is gay, Drarry, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Gay, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry is bi, Hermione is mildly attracted to Pansy, M/M, One-Shot, Ron is ace ok, Voldemort is dead, no Tonks/Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"Draco knew they had lost. He knew it was futile to resist his mothers pleading for him to join the winning side. He gripped the Elder wand tightly. He walked over, too scared to defy the Dark Lord any longer. Until Harry practically hopped out of Hagrid's arms. It was a split second decision. Harry scrambled to his feet and stood before Voldemort wandless.Draco couldn't just stand idly by and do nothing."INCENDIO!" Voldemort screeched, using Draco's previous wand."AGUAMENTI!" Draco yelled, a massive wave blocked Voldemort's wave of fire. Everyone stood still in shock. Draco Malfoy had suddenly placed himself in the battle. He dodged the killing curse Voldemort cast at him. His mother screamed. Draco sprinted and threw Harry a spare wand. Their eyes met.





	What Really Happened

**Author's Note:**

> So, Sirius is alive at the battle of Hogwarts in this fic.

Draco was conflicted as he watched Death Eaters attack his classmates. Would he join in, and possibly kill someone he knew? Would he risk rebelling and save someone? He clutched his mother's wand as he watched the carnage. Fight for Hogwarts and face Voldemort's wrath, or fight for Voldemort and potentially win, but regret his allegiance? He bit his lip, watching as an unnamed Death Eater surprise attacked a boy Draco knew to be named Ernie Macmillan. Against every doubt, every concern, he pointed his wand at the Death Eater, about to cast the killing curse. 

But before he could utter a word, Blaise was there. _"Expelliarmus!"_ The darker toned boy yelled, his eyes burning with fire and hatred. Draco's mouth dropped open. "Don't fuck with my boyfriend!" Blaise yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Blaise turned to Ernie, giving him a concerned once-over before dragging the shocked boy away. "Draco!" Blaise yelled, "Are you willing to die for your freedom?" Draco glanced behind him, where he knew Pansy was watching as well. Pansy was already smiling, and Draco looked at Blaise. 

"Always," The two chimed. Blaise gave them a rare smile and the three of them hurried through the schools corridors. They cast "Petrificus Totalus!" on all the Death Eaters they encountered. They shocked many of their classmates, because it was common knowledge that the three of them were Death Eaters. They passed George who was easily battling off a Death Eater. 

"Langlock!" Draco cast, with a flourish of his wand, pointing it at Macnair, the Death Eater fighting George. George's eyes widened, before he grinned at Draco. Now it would be even easier for George. They continued, encountering Fred Weasley. He was fighting off a huge spider, and Pansy could see a boulder being thrown in the boy's direction. The rock was large enough to break through the wall and crush the red head, so she and Draco shouted "Protego Horribilis!" at the same time. The spell was so strong, it managed to keep the boulder from crushing the red head to death. Blaise let out a stressed sigh. 

"That was a bloody close one," He commented, glancing behind him, still dragging Ernie, and spotting George gaping at them. 

"You saved him," He said breathlessly. 

"Of course," Pansy told him, "We've been debating switching sides since we joined. Now's our chance."

George nodded, and the twins joined their rescue crusade. They passed Professor McGonagall, who did a double-take, nearly getting struck with the killing curse. Pansy hissed, "Avada Kedavra!" and gave McGonagall a smile. McGonagall smiled back. 

Draco and his group continued, passing Remus, Sirius and Tonk who were cornered by Giants. The three were leaning against a door, they tried to open it. The door didn't open for them, and Sirius growled loudly. "Alohomora!" Ernie yelled. Sirius, Remus and Tonks fell backward into the room, and the Giant swung and missed them. That gave the group a minute to collect themselves before they could defeat the Giant. The nine of them cast explosion charms and the Giant fell to the floor. They all ran through the halls saving as many people as they could.

Pansy passed Hermione, who was failing miserably at fighting off Bellatrix. Pansy twirled her wand in her hands. "Let's go bitch." Bellatrix gave her a weird look.

"What're you doing foolish girl!?" the crazed woman asked. Pansy wasted no time.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix's wand flew in the air, and Pansy grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's go babe," She gave the other girl a wink.

Soon enough, Voldemort withdrew his army and they headed to the Great Hall. Draco nervously scanned the room for Potter, but failed to find him. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred, Hermione, and George joined the jumble of Weasleys in the corner. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were left standing alone awkwardly. Ernie went and got himself a cup of water, handing an extra to Blaise. 

"Ohh! You three get over here!" Molly Weasley yelled, walking over to embrace the three. "Thank you for saving my family!" 

"The least we could do!" Blaise said with a gorgeous smile. Pansy nodded. Draco bit his lip, and stared at the other side of the room. Harry was nowhere to be seen, as Voldemort's voice rang out, demanding that Harry go to the Forbidden Forest. He could see Harry staring despairingly at the bodies laying on the ground. He didn't look into the Great Hall, where all his friends stood alive and healthy. He turned left the building. Draco followed him, and they ended up going to the Whomping Willow and Draco followed him inside. They ended up following the path until they were standing in the Shrieking Shack. Why Harry had come here was a mystery to Draco. 

Harry quickly ducked down, hiding behind an overturned table. Draco stayed behind in the shadows, staring at Voldemort and Snape. His eyes widened. "Nagini, kill." The snake drew back, preparing to strike Snape, the closest thing Draco had to a _real_ father. Draco didn't think. Harry looked up at him as he launched himself at Snape, making both of them tumbled out of the way. 

"Draco! You imbecile!" Snape yelled. Draco ignored him. 

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled. the Elder wand landed in the blond boy's hand. He threw his mother's wand away and yelled. "INCENDIO!" 

The building around them was set ablaze. Harry was gaping at them, and Draco dragged all of them out of the building as Voldemort became distracted. By some miracle, they made it out. The three of them headed for Hogwarts. “Potter,” Snape said once they were in the safety of the castle. “I must show you something.” 

Harry nodded grimly and Snape guided all three of them walked to the Headmaster’s office. Snape grabbed the Pensive and pressed his wand to his temple. A thin glowing substance came from Snape’s head as he drew his wand away. It fell into the pensive and Harry looked at Snape before dunking is head into the water. 

A few minutes later his head broke the surface of the water. He whipped around to Snape. He clenched his jaw, and Draco watched as Harry walked out. He took a step forward, to follow the dark haired boy, but Snape stopped him. 

"He must do this by himself. He must go to the Forbidden Forest alone." 

 Draco glared angrily at Snape before relenting. 

* * *

 

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" 

Draco knew they had lost. He knew it was futile to resist his mothers pleading for him to join the winning side. He gripped the Elder wand tightly. He walked over, too scared to defy the Dark Lord any longer. Until Harry practically hopped out of Hagrid's arms. It was a split second decision. Harry scrambled to his feet and stood before Voldemort wandless.

Draco couldn't just stand idly by and do nothing.

"INCENDIO!" Voldemort screeched, using Draco's previous wand.

"AGUAMENTI!" Draco yelled, a massive wave blocked Voldemort's wave of fire. Everyone stood still in shock. Draco Malfoy had suddenly placed himself in the battle. He dodged the killing curse Voldemort cast at him. His mother screamed. Draco sprinted and threw Harry a spare wand. Their eyes met. 

Harry cast a quick disarming spell, and everyone started screaming as Voldemort began casting spells at the two. Harry caught the Elder wand and turned on Voldemort. All the Horcruxes except Nagini had been destroyed. He was weak.

Behind them, inside the castle, Neville was in the process of slaying the man-eating snake. "Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" 

Two bright beams clashed, creating heat and immense power. They went back and forth, their spells clashing and making explosions. Voldemort suddenly doubled over, skin flaking off of his face. Draco looked at Harry. Harry looked at Draco. 

Voldemort fell to the ground motionless. 

The crowd cheered.

The two stared at each other for a few moments longer. 

"You defended me from _Voldemort_ ," Harry mumbled, "You could've died." 

"I know, you git." Draco huffed. "But I didn't." 

Around them the crowd was still celebrating as the Death Eaters tried to escape. 

The sun was beginning to set, and it made Harry's glasses reflect light. His green eyes seemed brighter, much brighter than Draco had ever seen them. 

The chosen was smiling. Smiling at him. Looking at him like Harry had never looked at Draco before. 

A version of how Harry looked at Ginny, but intensified. 

Draco tried to keep himself from blushing at the attention. 

Voldemort was dead.

Harry was so alive. 

His father was nowhere to be found.

They were suddenly closer they were a few seconds ago. They were so close, that they could kiss.

And they did.

"My father won't hear about this," Draco told Harry with a bright grin.


End file.
